


Softening

by PrettyArbitrary



Series: Catdads [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, M/M, Omnic Crisis, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: It's been three bloody days of street to street fighting, and Jack's all but forgotten how to be soft or human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More murderous catdads, as requested by joasakura (do you see a pattern here), who does so many good things and deserves goodness in return.

Gunfire still echoes in the distance where their relief is clearing scattered remnants of the omnic forces out of the city, but Baton Rouge is theirs again. After a week-long battle, Jack and all the others who were embroiled in the main action have been released to get about a week of sleep. It’s a fucking relief to drag his sorry furball ass back behind the lines, even if the reality that the fighting is over—for him, at least—has yet to sink in.

It’s been three filthy, bloody days of street to street combat against murderous walking toaster ovens that don’t need to eat or sleep. Being closer to robots than anybody else the humans have on hand, the SEP soldiers bore the brunt of the fighting. Jack’d say he felt like death warmed over if somebody asked, but it’d be more honest to say he doesn’t feel anything at all quite yet. The world still consists of enemy, ally, and sudden movement. His full range of emotions are currently ‘startled,’ ‘well shit’ and ‘die motherfucker.’

And then there’s Gabriel, standing by the back hatch of one of the APCs, staring at each face that passes his field of view like one of them might contain the secrets of the universe, and Jack sucks in a deep, asphalt-scented breath as he remembers there are things in the world outside of combat theatres.

Gabe’s stripped down a bit from his full kit, but he’s still in armor, shoulders painfully tight and black-furred ears tilted back with residual hostility. His tail is bristly and stiff. He looks like he’s barely restraining himself from hissing at everybody who gets within 10 feet of him. He also looks like he spent some time lying in a ditch.

When Gabriel spots him, an increment of that stress falls away from his face and body. “Battlefields are disgusting,” he grumbles when Jack stops in front of him. His ears twitch with distaste. Close up, Jack can see he’s got clumps of dark crap caked in his hair and fur. It smells foul. “I look like I just dug my way out of a grave and you smell like a dump truck with a bad muffler.”

It’s the pulse rifle. It smells like burning metal and ozone. Jack gets so used to it he forgets sometimes.

He follows Gabe into the APC he’s commandeered as ‘officer’s quarters.’ Privileges of rank. At least most of the filth and stink comes off with their gear as they strip. Jack adds his shit to Gabriel’s pile on the row of seats opposite them, wipes himself down with his sweat-stained undershirt and throws that on top, then settles down against Gabe with a sigh. Jesus, after three days in armor he’d forgotten what it was like to not be a turtle. He feels like he might float away if he moves too fast. Gabriel gives off fussing with the gunk caked in the fur of his ears to pull Jack in against him.

They sit there like that for a bit, nuzzling absently and letting each other’s familiar scent beneath the combat scuzz soak in. When Gabriel starts fussing with the goop on his ears again, Jack bats his hands away. “Here, let me do that.”

Gabe’s black ears and hair are encrusted with mud, blood and funky-smelling mechanical fluids, and it’s a lot easier to deal with for someone who can see what he’s doing. After a moment, Gabriel drops his head down against Jack’s chest. Jack hooks his chin over the top of his head, purring loudly enough to let Gabriel feel the rumble. He’s pleased by the way Gabe’s spine softens, tension bleeding away from his shoulders and back.

Draped across him, Gabriel’s distant-thunder purr kicks up to mingle with Jack’s. It feels like being snuggled by a motorboat. Jack dusts some of the crumbled stuff off them, and smiles into Gabriel’s curls at his grumbling over the mess. “You’re the one with a thing for short range firearms,” Jack teases. “You get in close, you get shit stuck in your hair.” He laughs when Gabe mock-bites him on the shoulder.

The laughter and the bare, warm skin of his lover under his hands begin anchoring him back to his body for the first time in days. It feels like one gigantic bruise, starting with the shoulder his pulse rifle recoils against and radiating outward. The heavy warmth of Gabriel blanketing him—the relief of having him right here, safe and together—soaks into his muscles and begins to release knots that were tied up so tight he’d forgotten they weren’t part of him.

Gabriel lets Jack draw him into a lazy kiss. When they part, he nuzzles in under Jack’s chin and licks at his throat a couple of times, tongue rasping along the delicate skin. “You taste better than you smell.”

Jack snorts. “Glad to hear it.” He’s pretty sure he tastes like salt, swamp and dirty tire irons, but if it makes Gabriel happy...

Gabriel keeps licking, long slow grooming swipes that start at his collarbones and stroke up along the contours of his throat. They make him shiver. They make him smell like Gabriel. Gabriel butts at him to get at the underside of his jaw. He tilts his head back to offer better access.

When Gabriel snares his tail and drags it gently through his fingers, Jack twitches in surprise and then melts. The sweet tingle runs right up his spine. “Mmm, do that again.”

Gabriel chuckles and obeys. “The rest of you comes back looking like you swam in a dumpster,” he murmurs against the pulse of Jack’s neck, “but your tail is always pristine.”

“I hate getting shit in my tail,” Jack mumbles. Enunciating is hard with that going on. He feels like a puddle. “Fur’s too thick an’ it hurts to comb it out.”

“Sensitive,” Gabriel agrees, giving it another long pet that makes Jack squirm. His smirk makes it an innuendo.

The end of Gabe's tail is curled under one of Jack’s thighs, flicking lazily against his skin. It tickles a bit, which Jack knows damn well Gabe is doing on purpose. He reaches down to catch it and return the favor, slowly drawing his hand down the soft silky fur over and over again, smiling at the way Gabriel shivers each time.

It’s something, to touch someone softly and be touched softly in return after three days of being a living weapon. The things war does to his head. He feels weak and squishable, like a hermit crab out of its shell. He hates it. He craves it. Thank god for Gabriel. He makes it worth relearning how to be human.

Gabriel licks him across every inch of skin he can reach, moving further downward across Jack’s shoulders and chest. Jack kneads into Gabriel's neck and shoulders, raking lightly with his fingernails every so often to feel Gabe flex and sigh against him. The dense, powerful living curves of Gabriel’s muscles fill his palms in an achingly satisfying way. They fit together so perfectly.

“God, you're so beautiful.” He catches one of Gabriel's wrists and brings it up to his mouth to kiss the palm, feeling the power of it in the circle of his fingers, his bone and muscle tempered to stone from years of pounding by the recoil on his massive shotguns.

“Mmmm, and you taste good.” The huskiness in Gabe’s voice makes Jack flush warm with the first stirrings of arousal. He arches and gasps as Gabe licks a slow rough swipe across his nipple. “Yeah,” Gabriel says with a little grin, and starts shuffling downward, nudging Jack’s thighs apart to give him room to settle. Jack sinks his fingers into curly dark hair and moans as Gabe runs his tongue right up the trail of hair from between Jack’s legs into his belly button. “Mmm, yeah. That’s even better.”

Gabe’s pheromones are starting to smell pretty fantastic too. Jack tugs at his hair. “Get up here.”

“Busy.” 

Jack throws his head back as Gabriel licks down the V of his hips to his cock. He can feel him laughing against his skin. It makes his pelvic muscles quiver. “Jesus… Fuck, Gabe!” His legs come up of their own accord to wrap around Gabriel’s ribs as the man’s tongue licks a rough-velvet stripe up the underside of his dick and then back down to toy with his balls.

Gabriel snags one of his legs under the knee and hooks it over his shoulder. Jack bites at a knuckle as Gabriel noses down to lap at his taint. The soft wet rasp across the sensitive nerves there is enough to drive him crazy. He knots his fingers tighter into Gabriel’s hair and curls his tail around his neck. It’s not strong enough to pull him away—not that Jack really wants him to stop—but shit. He’s being licked into submission, and it’s working.

“You taste so good,” Gabriel moans against him, his words muffled against Jack’s skin. Jack’s breath hitches in his throat at the intimate touch of Gabriel’s voice on him in that hidden place between his legs. It reaches down inside him into places so soft and molten that all he can do is keep them sealed away to protect himself. Lost for words, wanting to reciprocate, he strokes his thumbs helplessly along the delicate silken edges of Gabriel’s ears.

Caught in the connection between them, all he can do is roll his head back and moan when Gabriel tugs his hips closer, pushing his tongue out till it catches against Jack’s rim. Jack whines and squirms, realizing what Gabriel intends to do. God, it makes him feel so exposed. He aches to feel more exposed, wants to feel the sting of Gabriel tearing away every remaining remnant of the hard shell he’s built for himself over the past several days until every last bit of him is left laid out in the open air for Gabriel’s enjoyment.

He doesn’t resist when Gabriel pushes his other thigh up, obediently bracing his foot on the edge of the seat. Sets his shoulders against the bulkhead to keep from tipping over as Gabriel pulls his hips further forward till his ass is hanging off the edge of the seat, lower body entirely supported in Gabe’s arms. Gabriel nuzzles in, tongue flat and massaging at him in broad swipes that tug at the delicate flesh and make him moan. 

He never can stay still when Gabriel does this, and this time is no different. He’s twisting with pleasure in the cradle of Gabriel’s arms almost immediately. Gabe laughs—right against his hole, the bastard, followed by an equally teasing amused huff at the whimper it wrings out of Jack—and reaches back to seize the base of Jack’s tail in a firm grip.

He gasps at the tug that goes up his spine when he tries to rock against Gabriel’s tongue again. Gabriel’s careful not to hold him too hard, but the sensation is tight and admonishing, a restraining clasp that goes straight up through his body every time he shifts even the slightest. 

“Gabe,” he whines, conflicted, and rolls his hips again to feel the pull of it. Gabriel just laughs.

He holds Jack still and keeps working at him till Jack is twitching and incoherent from the stimulation. He can feel himself loosening, feel Gabriel probing deeper into him with each swipe till he’s not just rimming him anymore, his tongue thrusting in and out of Jack’s body. Jack scrabbles at Gabriel’s head and shoulders with his hands, half-restrained tail batting restlessly back and forth across all that smooth skin. He can smell their scents mingling together between his legs, Gabe’s saliva coating him inside and out. It feels so good. So intimate and vulnerable, intensely, messily human while simultaneously soothing instincts that’ve been carved into their minds since the SEP. Grooming, bonding, safety, mate. He arches his back and tosses his head back, making himself more accessible in a wordless plea for more. He can’t stop purring long enough to speak.

Gabriel is purring too. The heavy rumble of it thrums in his barrel chest and against Jack’s thighs where they’re thrown over Gabriel’s shoulders. Every so often, Gabe interrupts it with greedy, low little sounds, like he’s so eager to eat Jack out that he can’t help himself. Jack clings to him and lifts his hips up tighter against him, too far gone to feel any shame at begging for more of Gabriel’s tongue-fucking. His body’s beginning to tighten, coiling with building pleasure.

Gabriel must be able to feel it. To help it along, he pushes two fingers into Jack, twisting and scissoring them while he continues to lick into him around them. The eager welcoming stretch of his own body nearly drowns Jack in arousal. He grabs desperately for his tail, stuffing the end into his mouth to muffle the utterly embarrassing sounds he makes. 

Gabriel peeks up at him, and his eyes do something hungry. Jack knows he’d pull his tail away so he couldn’t hide his noises, if he didn’t have such a thing for the sight of Jack with his tail in his mouth.

As it is, Gabriel redoubles his efforts. Lost in his approaching orgasm, Jack clutches Gabriel close with his legs and trembles over the edge, ecstasy rippling through him in waves. Gabriel doesn’t stop when he feels Jack’s body seize up, pushing him right through the aftershocks until he has Jack moaning with over-sensitivity.

“No, don’t.” He clings to Gabriel’s shoulders with his legs, trapping him in place when he moves to let Jack go. Jack’s still panting, has to pause to get enough air for the words. “Come for me. I want to see you. I want to feel you.”

Gabriel sucks in a breath, wide-eyed, then growls into Jack’s pubic hair. One broad shoulder rolls as he reaches for himself. His muscles rise and fall under Jack’s legs as he jerks himself off, licking almost vindictively at Jack till Jack has to bite down on the fur of his tail again to keep his over-stimulated noises down. Gabe’s got him _mewling_ and he can’t even deny it, no matter how smug en expression it puts on Gabriel’s face.

Jack can’t see Gabriel’s hand on himself, but he doesn’t care about that. He wants the look on Gabe’s face: the way his midnight eyes roll up with pleasure under heavy lashes, the way his flush stains his dark copper cheekbones even darker. He wants the gleam of their combined fluids smeared across his face, the musky scent of his body rising with his peaking arousal and the surge of his ribs between Jack’s thighs as he fights to keep up with his body’s demand for air. He wants to see those last scraps of composure and guardedness shatter and fall away when Gabriel comes for him, just like Gabe did for him.

“Jack…” Gabriel mutters against his inner thigh in hot puffs of breath, his name and a lot of broken words that don’t make much sense in English or Spanish. “Ah, Jack.”

Jack hunches forward, wrapped like a four-limbed octopus around Gabe’s upper body, and strokes his fingers through his hair, over his face. “Yeah. Yeah. Come on, gorgeous. It’s your turn, I’ve got you.”

Gabriel heaves forward to get his arms around Jack, clutching him close as he shakes through his own orgasm. Jack clings back, not complaining about the doubled up position till Gabriel finally calms down enough to release him and climb back up into the row of seats with him. He grabs a blanket along the way and pulls it around the two of them as they cuddle together.

Jack sighs and Gabriel noses into the hair behind his ear. It’s good. They don’t talk. Words would only get in the way, curled up and stripped bare like this, soft underbellies pressing together as they breathe. They’re a pair of messes who’ll desperately need a shower when they wake up, but they don’t smell like the battlefield anymore. They smell like each other.


End file.
